William Knight
"Sometimes, crazy works." - ''William. '''William Knight' is the current pilot and a member of the Prospectors. He is from Sector D and he is also Numbuh UH-60. He is looked down upon by almost everyone for his tendencies to go bezerk on his enemies and his crazy flying. The abuse from everyone led William to join the Prospectors without a second thought. 2030 Trilogy William appears in the story "Prospector" although unnamed. William reappears in the story "Ethics", William finds Nolan adressing him by first name to be awkward. William later assists Corey when he and the rest of the Prospectors ambush Figure, who kills Corey right infront of them. William later cries uncontrollably while Nolan tries his best to comfort him and shift the blame on himself. Later, William fought and defeated Ghost, a mercenary hired by Figure. William later reappeared in "Prelude of Intent". William later reappears in the story 'Through Glass', having been sentenced a week in solitary confinement by Numbuh 362. KND: Universe William came from a household with a neglectful father and an alcoholic mother. His abuse at home affected him, eventually turning him into a rather unfriendly individual. The KND later offered William the chance to join them, William gladly accepted. William graduated from the same cadet class as Nigel Uno, having often made fun of his baldness. William was mocked by his fellow operatives for his clock tinkering and destructive nature, causing William to sink lower into inner turmoil. An operative noticed William's current state and approached him and asked him to join the Prospectors, William accepted. Having been asked to do one thing in order to join, William apologized to Nigel for all the times he'd made fun of his baldness. In 'KND: Prospectors', William and the rest of the Prospectors returned from a mission, silently grieving over the loss of one of their own. After a group of operatives had mocked the Prospectors gor the umpteenth time, William attacked them. William was detained and sentenced to Arctic Prison, much to his team's objections. In the story KND: Civil War, William was revealed to have been moved to solitary confinement just like his mainstream counterpart. William, currently locked up in a Patton-controlled Arctic Prison. William is the only operative prisoner to reject the offer of freedom in exchange for siding with Patton, being extremely loyal to the KND and the Prospectors. Numbuh 10-Speed later leaves a briefcase with William's weapons near the cell block entrance. After escaping his cell during an full scale invasion by Fanny's forces, William retrieves his weapons and proceeds to attack both Fanny's and Patton's forces with glee, notably providing Rachel and her team the distraction they desperately needed. William appears in 'KND: Galactic Endgame', having joined The Society along with Roady Buster. William appears in The Society's rec-room with various other members reminiscing about the 'good ol' days'. William leaves shortly after Kent Nelson's arrival, opting to get some sleep. William later appears as part of Nigel's team along with Josh and Wiccan. Having recently viewed slasher films, William was constantly paranoid of the mission in the Jungle, even going as to jump into Wiccan's arms and fire blinly at a tiger. Personality William believes that, logically speaking, insanity makes an effective weapon against his enemies. Originally a KND watchmaker, William turned to the Prospectors after being put out of buisness by Global Command. William is often reckless and somewhat insensitive to others feelings. Abilities William is an avid pilot, though he adds a whole meaning to the word 'flying'. In battle, William utilizes twin collapsible rotating fan blades. In the 'KND: Universe', William's fan blades wile collapsed or rotating can shoot sharp pencils at his opponents. William is also decent watchmaker, something he prides himself in. Trivia *William's Numbuh, UH-60, is a refference the UH-60 Black Hawk helicopter. *William is based off of Whirl from Transformers. Category:Depthcharge2030's Pages Category:OCs Category:Operatives Category:Males Category:Prospector Category:Pilots